Graham Ramos
Graham Ramos is a 29-year-old chef who currently co-owns a café called Gourmet Hound alongside Brie Malik, and is John Clementine's employer. He is a former Dimanche chef who resigned due to an accident that took the majority of his sense of smell. Appearance Graham is a tall young man with peroxide blonde hair and bluish-grey eyes. Due to the fact that Graham's hair is bleached, Lucy initially mistook him for an old man in his sixties or seventies and gave him the nickname "Gramps" because of this. His original hair color is black, as seen in memories and flashbacks; this is also reflected in the color of his eyebrows, as he points out to Lucy. He wears half-rimmed glasses and has two cartilage piercings per ear. Personality Graham is a relatively laid-back person. He is extremely fond of dogs and pets in general. He can even sense the presence of dogs from far way. He has his own dog, called Lemon, who is loved by many. Since losing his sense of smell, Graham has developed insecurities about his ability as a chef. He also avoids cooking for others as a result. History/Background Graham Ramos was an okay student during high-school; he often received C+'s on papers and would leave during class when he was bored. Though he picked up manual skills well, his sister Laura was afraid that he would "become a drifter". Upon hearing this, Brie told Graham that there was a job opening at Dimanche as a dishwasher, and this is where Graham's relationship with Brie first began. He eventually become a line cook for Dimanche along with Brie, with as Madeleine states, "gourmet chefs begging him to work in their kitchens at every turn." Unfortunately, when Graham was driving home drowsy after a shift, he was involved in a car collision. He damaged his cribriform plate and olfactory nerves as a result, losing the majority of his sense of smell. This loss of smell caused a lot of difficulties in his profession as a chef. Madeleine Nguyen happened to be the most open about her frustration due to Graham's decline in work quality, and Graham felt that he was no longer capable as a cook. This problem, combined with other reasons, led to his resignation at Dimanche. Later on, Brie and Graham opened Gourmet Hound together, but only after Graham received a loan from his older brother in turn for bleaching his hair. Graham meets Lucy when she accidentally breaks down the door to Gourmet Hound and has to work as a part-timer at Gourmet Hound to make up for the repair costs. Relationships Click to expand! Brie Malik Graham and Brie has a sibling-like relationship. He co-owns the cafe Gourmet Hound with Brie, and the two first met during high school when Brie offered to bring him to Dimanche to get a job as a dishwasher. The two eventually become line cooks, but after the fall of Dimanche's original staff, both of them resigned and opened Gourmet Hound together. Lucy Fuji Graham meets Lucy the night she breaks down the door of Gourmet Hound thinking that someone was trapped inside with a fire. They develop a strong relationship during Lucy's five months of work as a part-timer, and even when Lucy stops working at Gourmet Hound to become a manager at the Bell Corner bookshop, they still maintain a very strong bond. Former Dimanche Chefs Graham is on good terms with most of the former Dimanche chefs. Though he and Madeleine were once at a misunderstanding, most of the other Dimanche chefs don't bear any ill will towards Graham. Trivia * Graham owns a pet dog named Lemon. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Dimanche Chef